The Opticom Priority Control System broadcasts optical signals forwardly from an authorized vehicle such as a police car, ambulance or fire engine. The optical signals communicate with light sensors at intersections so as change a green light to a red light to give priority to the authorized vehicles. A bus may be also be outfitted with the Opticom Priority Control System to forwardly throw out a low priority optical signal to change a red light to a green light at an intersection to permit, for example, a late bus to catch up to its normal schedule.